User blog:KevlarNinja/Kevlar's Battle Match-up Formula
OK, before I begin the new tounry I have going, I thought I would like to post this idea I had the other day. Now, as we know, setting up a fight, even a fictional one has to be done correctly, or else one side has a huge advantage over the other and it becomes less of a fight and more of a burtal attack. So, I've set up this formula for new users and other people who don't have the benfit of our knowlage of what makes a good fight here at the DFW. Basically, it works in layers, going from most powerful down to the least: Level One: Gods and Immortals This level is home to the most powerful enites in the fighting universe (as well as just the overall universe itself). Only members of the level one group can fight each other, unless the fight is made so that they are mortal and/or their powers are slightly reduced. Members of this group include Kratos and Zeus. Level Two: Super-humans/Giant Monsters This level contains the closest things to living gods you can find. They are usually still mortal, but they can take alot of damage first. Be they leaping over buildings in a single bound or smashing the city, they have ultamite power outside of being on Level One. Weaker members of the group can take on some members on the lower level, depending on the warriors being used. Some of the strongest membors can take on Level ones, if the Level One warrior has been given a handicap to make it a far fight. Members include Superman, Cole MacGrath, Godzilla and Deadpool. Level Three: Ultra-Futuristic Warriors This Level contains mortals, but from the far-flung future (or at least from an advanced alien race). They have weapons and somtimes abilites that we have yet to reach, like energy weapons, ESP, jetpacks and inter-steller travel. This means that only certain members of the lower levels can take them on fairly and they can even take on the top two levels, depending on the circumstances. Members include Rebel Alliance, Ratchet & Clank, Commander Shepard, Cryptosporidium and Master Chief. Level Four: Near-Future Warriors This level contains warriors not too far behind Level Three, at least in the fact that their technology is still a few years ahead of what we have now (often because some members are from an alternate timeline, which allows them to have weapons in, say 1957 that we didn't get until 2007). This means that they can POSSIBLY take on level's two and three in a fight and give them an edge over the lower levels. Please note that if, say the weapons in Black Ops 2 become standerd battle field equipment in real life, characters from that game can still count here because they were ahead of the time in which the game came out. Members include SEAL Team 6 (Black Ops 2) and Gordon Freeman. Level Five: Modern Military This level is for military trained warriors from 1950 to the modern day. They use modern assault rifles and other such weaponry that gives them an edge over the other real life fighters (most of the time). Terrorists can also be counted here too, because they fight in military fashion. Members include US Navy SEALS, Taliban, Spetsnaz and GSG-9. Level Six: Modern Criminals and Law Enforcment This level is for warriors who use modern weapons, but either don't have much in TRUE military training (they may have once been in the military or hired mercs to train them, but no official training for what they do) or have training, but in law enforcement. Members here fit the time range of 1900-the present. Anyone before or after (or say, uses superpowers) fits into the higher or lower levels. Members include Bonnie and Clyde, SWAT, John Dillinger and Sicilian Mafia. Level Seven: World War Armies This level is for soldiers during the first half of the 1900's, from 1900-1949, when the two biggest wars in history, the World Wars, were fought. Members incloud Waffen SS and Audie Murphy. Level Seven: Late Blackpowder Warriors This level is for warriors around when the first multi-shot guns where invented. Such battlegrounds famous to this era feature the Wild West and the American Civil War. Members include Jesse James and Stonewall Brigade. Level Eight: Mid-Blackpowder Warriors This level is for warriors around when flintlock firearms became commen use on the battlefield. Famous wars from this era include the American Revoltion and the Neoplantic Wars. Because of this, members include the likes of George Washington and Napoleon Bonaparte. Level Nine: Early Blackpowder Warriors This level is for warriors that use early blackpowder firearms like matchlocks after they started to become commen place on the battle field. Members include Hernan Cortez and Ming Warrior. Level Ten: Fantasy Warriors Since most fantasy warriors are often have a medevil theme to theme, but often with a twist, like really powerful magic or a weapon that didn't exist in real life or so on, they have a leg up on real life medievel warriors. Also counted in this level, however, are some of the 'child friendly' warriors. You know, the ones who don't have super powers, or don't actual kill anyone or use any modern weapons despite the fact they are in the modern era (of sorts), which means the likes of Batman and Sly Cooper also work here. Besides that, members include Link and Scorpion. Level Eleven: Medieval Warriors This level is for warriors from the medieval era (500-1500), which gave us the likes of European Knights and Japanese Samurai. Level Twelve: Ancient Warriors This is for warriors from armies from the ancient world, such as the Greeks and Romans. Level Thirteen: Tribal Warriors This is for warriors who use tribal weapons to attack their foes, like the Apache. Level Fourteen: Primitive Warriors This level is for very early sapient creatures with early weapons, like cavemen. Level Fifthteen: Monsters Well not the giants you see on level two, these beasts can still cause deadly damage. Includes Werewolf, Vampire and Wendigo. Level Sixteen: Normal animals The lowest of the levels. Now, well almost every animal alive (and alot of the extint ones too) can be deadly in their own right: sharks can leave their prey a bloodly mess, honey badgers are....well, honey badgers, and army ants eat just about anything that get's in the swarm's way, be it a grasshopper, lizard or horse, most of the creatures here can really only fight themselves, because every level about can kill an animal, has been attacked by animals or hunts them, or in some cases, has control over or even IS part animal. This level is where the Deadliest Beasts Wiki comes into play. Well, that's my formula. I know it's pretty rough, but I think it should at least help point out what's an unfair fight. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts